


Sticky Situation

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, glue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trapped under dried glue in a dark, dirty alley is a good way to make out, honey."</p><p>In which Peter and Wade lose a battle, but everything goes better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/gifts).



> You wanted "Impromptu sex while stuck somewhere on a mission" and I took it literally :D

"Insulting me won’t help you, dumbass."

Paste Pot Pete adjusted his gun on his back and smirked, the smirk of a happy, satisfied villain. It just made Wade more furious.

"You’ll pay for this, Paste Pot Pete!" he shrieked, the humiliation burning his insides like fire. "You have just been lucky! As soon as this disgusting glue is gone, I’m gonna shoot at your stomach so much that you will shit bullets for a week! No, wait, you won’t, because you’ll be _dead_.”

"I won’t because you won’t kill me. Your boyfriend won’t let you." the other man replied calmly, admiring the sight before him.

Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth, and Spider-Man, the Wall-Crawler, were stuck on the floor, hot glue blocking their bodies. The villain wondered whether removing Spidey’s mask, killing him or not; both choices were kinda serious and dangerous, though, and Paste Pot Pete didn’t feel like dealing with the consequences, especially with Deadpool growling and cursing next to his beloved. Plus it was getting late and he didn’t want to be caught red-handed.

"For this time I’ll leave you with my glue and your shame." he said, snickering and picking up the bag of jewels he was stealing before the two guys arrived. "Stop snarling, Deadpool, you are drooling like a hyena. And nobody calls me Paste Pot Pete anymore. Keep up with the times, would you?"

"Shut the fuck up, you son of a…!"

The villain snickered again and disappeared into the darkness, the bag on his back making a jingly sound.

"Beaten by Trapster. Beaten by Paste Pot Pete." Wade murmured, rage in his voice and shame etched on his masked face. "Peter, I think we are getting old. We lost our magic touch, we _sucked_ today.”

Peter was weirdly quiet, his face turned upwards, towards the night sky and stars. Wade whined next to him, looking for attention and comfort in that embarrassing situation.

"Really, Peter, his attacks were so lame, yet here we are, stuck on the ground like two losers. This glue is so fucking hot, my scars are burning, my butt itches, my ego is shattered, I have to pee, I was so shocked I didn’t even say ‘what a sticky situation’, which was _totally_ the right thing to say…”He whined again. “Fuck, a perfect occasion wasted like that!”

Peter didn’t answer.

"Come on, Petey! Are you angry? It’s not my fault, you didn’t think about the pun either! And I could have killed him, but you, _noo_ , no killing, Wade!” He mocked his boyfriend’s voice while rubbing his butt on the ground, trying to receive some relief.

"He is fast, since when is he so fucking fast? And did you see that gun?"

Peter exhaled softly and the merc looked at him with hope and expectation.

"Wade."

"Yes, sweetums?"

The younger man turned his head to look at him.

"I wanna go home, take the longest bath ever taken and forget about this day. My mind _needs_ this.”

Wade nodded slowly.

"Same."

"And I want to go home before someone finds us like this, because I couldn’t stand it. I would probably go live in a cave for the rest of my life."

"I’d follow you." and the merc’s tone was so endearingly honest and sweet, Peter cracked a smile.

"I know, honey. Thank you."

He became serious again, trying to use his super-strength to break the arch of glue pressing him and Wade down; it wasn’t so hot anymore, it was dry and hard, and Peter was already tired and battered due to the fight against Trapster.

Wade moved and flailed to help him and finally a white edge cracked near the younger man; he rolled towards it, scraping his elbow and left hip, and started pushing on it, listening to the creaks as if they were a soothing melody.

Wade rolled, too, and pressed himself against his boyfriend, putting on the hardened glue more pressure. Then he started doing something completely different.

"Wade."

"Yes, dear?"

"Is that your hard-on pressing on my butt?"

"… Maybe?"

Peter turned his head in a painful position to glare at him.

"You are _aroused?_ In a situation like this?”

Wade managed to show the perfect pout even under his mask.

"Your butt is _always_ arousing, Petey! If I start rubbing against it even in the grimmest situation, Wadey Jr. comes to life automatically.”

"We have to focus on more important things right now. Like, escaping and avoiding public shame." Peter’s eyes narrowed. "What if some other hero finds us? Captain America. Iron Man. _Wolverine_.”

"Who the hell would come here?" Wade pouted and didn’t stop his slow grinding. Peter let out a shaky sigh and changed position to face him, this time scraping his right arm and leg.

"Hi." Wade sang with a wicked grin. "Looking good as always, Petey."

"The bruises on my face and back say differently." the other man replied laughing. Big hands fell softly on his cheeks, thumbs stroking the bones below the mask.

They were in a dark alleyway in an isolated part of the city; that didn’t stop Peter from being worried about possible bystanders, but the chances were really quite low, so he nodded when Wade’s hesitant touches asked him if he could remove the mask to see better.

There were some bruises on Peter’s pale cheeks and above his eyes, but they weren’t that serious and Wade let out a relieved sigh. Some patches of skin were sticky and red due to the hot glue that had hit them multiple times, but they were not peeled off and the mask had been removed easily and without pain.

"I was right, you look hot even now." Wade grinned, moving to press a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. The young man threw an arm around his neck and returned the kisses until their lips were wet and red.

"Wade, we need to get out of here." Peter insisted, but his tone was too amused and his smile too big to sound convincing.

"Aw, the glue is dry now, no need to hurry!"

"What about your scars?" Peter was the worried one now, his hands removing gently the merc’s mask and fingertips tracing the deep, shifting lines.

"They are better." Wade winked mischievously. "It’s the itch on my butt that’s giving me problems now."

The young hero huffed, fighting the smile already forming on his lips, and shook his head.

"No."

"Petey, you know nobody is gonna come here! We can have a quickie, free ourselves, go home and take that bath together!"

"We don’t have lube."

"We have hands though."

Peter made a hesitant, low sound, knowing Wade was going to win, and tried to find another excuse looking at the sky. No clouds, like before. Just few stars and darkness.

The merc was already tugging at the lower half of his spandex suit, one hand rubbing small circles on his hipbones. His infamous mouth was pressing small, sloppy kisses on the bruises on his boyfriend’s face, nuzzling his neck once in a while. Peter kept pretending to ignore him and his touches.

"You are hard." Wade giggled and Peter sighed, facing him again and pulling his body closer, scraping their arms against the white, chalk-like arch for the millionth time. 

"Fine." he conceded, smiling back at the happy merc. "This is going to be the strangest make-out session ever."

"Trapped under dried glue in a dark, dirty alley is a good way to make out, honey." Scarred lips found the soft spot on Peter’s neck that made him melt and moan. "And you definitely like it."

"A lot." the young man admitted with a breathy laughter, one of his hands fondling into the merc’s pants, making him grunt and thrust his hips; he was wearing underwear and Peter played with the hem of his boxers before touching his scarred manhood.

The merc let out a guttural moan and pressed their bodies together, their hips joined, their freed erections rubbing against each other, their hands touching the heads and shafts with different speed; Peter was going nice and slow, Wade was more erratic, his bigger fingers stroking the young man’s dick with gentle strength and confident twists.

They kissed and gasped into each other’s mouth, a trail of saliva connecting their lips, the pleasure building in the core of their bodies; Peter whimpered happily when Wade’s thumb played with the head of his cock and in return he sped up his strokes on the scarred manhood, making the merc call his name in a whisper, his voice hoarser and hot in his ear.

"As soon as we’re home… _guh…_ I’m going to take you in the bathtub, Peter.” He growled and bit his neck, making him gasp. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Riding me slowly in the hot water, my hands on your hips…”

"I… I’d really love to do that _now_.” Peter admitted with a wet grin while the merc laughed into his neck. “But I think this is not the best position to ride you.”

"Patience, my web-head." Wade cooed, his hand going slower and making the pleasure more precious, multiplied.

"You are one to talk! You… _ah!_ W-Wade!”

The other man had brushed a fingertip over his entrance, giggling maniacally, and Peter longed for that contact, his body was asking for it with urgency; so he brought his own hand to Wade’s balls, making him tense up with anticipation, then went beyond, touching his ass.

"Okay, okay, I got it!" the scarred man exclaimed, returning the gesture and touching Peter’s hole with one digit; it earned him a beautiful moan, which got louder when the rough fingertip was slowly inserted.

"Tight…" Wade panted and he grinded against the young man once more, their erections leaking precome.

"You too." Peter murmured brushing his finger over the merc’s entrance. "I can already feel it."

"Maybe you are wrong." the scarred man growled and Peter’s grin was lascivious and wicked when he replied: "Want me to try?"

He put the fingertip in and Wade howled, coming over his stomach and Peter’s, some white drops falling on his dick. Then the merc pushed his own finger fully into the lean, pliant body and Peter came too, calling the merc’s name like a prayer.

“ _This_ is the hot, sticky stuff that I like!” Wade giggled through heavy breaths. Peter looked down at their bodies, grateful for the glue that covered their lowers parts and hid their sperm-coated crotches. He was feeling dizzy and tired and doubted he had the strength to crack open that corner.

"Wade." he whined with a pout, weariness rushing back over him now that arousal and pleasure were drifting away. "What do we do? I can’t even feel my muscles."

"That’s a good thing, honey." the merc replied giving him a sweet peck on the nose, but the vigilante frowned worriedly.

"No, it’s not! I mean, it’s not now! We have to break this damn glue, but we are exhausted and even if your healing factor will make you feel better soon, the cracked part is on my side and you don’t have my super-strength anyway."

"Then let’s just sleep here!"

Peter’s face became flat and unimpressed, an arched eyebrow expressing the whole meaning behind it: _'really?'_

"Yes!" Wade answered to the unspoken question while pulling up his pants. "This dry glue is a good blanket and it isn’t that cold tonight. If you are cold we can sleep like this…" he hugged Peter, helping him to wear his pants again as well. "… and voilà, we are ready for the night, baby boy! Tomorrow we’ll feel better, you will break this shit and we’ll go home, ready to play in the bathtub." He wiggled his hairless eyebrows.

Peter bit his lips, thinking again about where they were. That part of the city wasn’t really that popular, the alley was well hidden and dark, no cold air entered into it thanks to the old, tall buildings surrounding it and he had his web-shooters and Wade his guns in case someone bad would come.

"… Okay." he gave up. "Let’s spend the night in this sexy, funny, sticky situation." He smiled when Wade’s face lit up. "We should put back on our masks and be ready to greet anyone who could come here though."

Wade pulled him closer, adjusting his mask and kissing his uncovered lips.

"I’m glad we lost this battle." he said softly and Peter, nuzzling his neck and cuddling next to him, smiled and replied: "Me too, honey."


End file.
